Falling Petal
by aam tempe
Summary: Saat kau menatap ke arahku dan mata kita bertemu. Aku berbisik kepada ayahku dan ayahku tersenyum simpul saat aku bilang… "Ayah, anak itu sangat manis,"


Fanfic NejiHina pertama Aam… Aam benar-benar menyukai pairing ini tapi Aam selalu kesulitan membuat fanficnyaaaa! Ohoho

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_OoC, Typos, pendek, gantung, semi canon(?), pasaran, DLL…_**

* * *

Aku mengingatnya. Saat kau menatap ke arahku dan mata kita bertemu. Aku berbisik kepada ayahku dan ayahku tersenyum simpul saat aku bilang…

"Ayah, anak itu sangat manis,"

Lalu aku menatapmu lagi, dan kau bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayahmu yang besar. Lalu diam-diam mengintipku dengan muka yang menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah memberikan senyumanku pada banyak orang. Tapi aku selalu merasa aku akan tersenyum untukmu setiapkali mata kita bertemu.

Dan senyumku kian lebar saat aku tahu…

Aku adalah milikmu… Hinata-sama.

.

.

.

.

Neji berdiri di samping Hinata.

Tanah yang basah menodai kimono bergambar ikan koi berwarna emas yang dikenakannya. Tapi Hinata tidak berisik sepeti kebanyakan anak perempuan yang pernah Neji temui di akademi.

Hinata dengan muka yang tembam, tersipu dan bibir yang bergerak adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan mengganggunya. Jadi, Neji tetap berdiri di samping Hinata dan menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Neji-_nii_?" Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam bunga _camomile_ dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Neji.

Neji terkejut.

Bahkan suaranya yang pelan selalu membuat hati Neji berdebar.

Neji memegang dada bagian kirinya saat melihat senyuman Hinata, mata Hinata yang terpejam, dan rambut pendek Hinata yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari.

"cantik 'kan?"

"…"

_Kau yang tampak cantik, Hinata-sama._

Neji mengangguk. Ia takut suaranya hilang begitu saja. Jadi Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Hai, Hinata-sama,"

Neji tersenyum.

Memandang bunga _camomile_ dengan bahagia dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri-

_Apakah… Hinata mendengarnya?_

Debaran jantung Neji begitu kencang dan keras sampai Neji merasa ketakutan.

.

.

.

Neji melihat Hinata menangis. Awalnya Neji tidak ingin menghampiri Hinata. Tapi… kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah sampai ia tidak sadar ia telah berada di hadapan Hinata dan tangannya sedang mengulurkan sebungkus tisu yang tinggal setengah.

Hinata terkejut dengan keberadaan Neji. Ia buru-buru mengusapnya dengan tangan sampai meninggalkan kotoran-tanah- di pipinya yang basah.

"Aku… nilai raportku…aku… aku… hik…takut…hik…ayah kecewa,"

Neji tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Tapi tangannya mulai membuka perekat pada bungkus tisu, mengambil satu lembar tisu, dan melap butiran pasir yang ada di pipi Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Neji, ia tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan menepuk kepala Hinata. Hinata mendongak.

"aku akan berada di sampingmu, Hinata-sama."

Secara mendadak, Hinata merasa tenang. Seolah kata-kata Neji adalah mantra penghapus beban yang mujarab. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_ _ne_,"

.

.

.

Hinata membuatkan Neji _cinnamon roll_. Neji tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis. Tapi Hinata selalu berhasil merubah sesuatu yang tidak Neji sukai menjadi sesuatu yang akan menjadi favoritnya.

Hinata menarik tangan Neji menuju dapur dengan antusias. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri di depan meja bundar dengan kudung makan berwarna merah muda di tengahnya. Neji melihat Hinata yang tidak pernah memudarkan senyumnya.

Ia masih berdiri di samping Hinata. Neji menunggu Hinata melakukan sesuatu. Tapi Hinata terus tersenyum sampai Neji sedikit merasa tidak sabar.

Kemudian Hinata menyuruh Neji untuk menghitung mundur.

Neji memutar matanya. Tapi dia mengikuti apa yang Hinata inginkan.

Tiga… Dua… satu…

"Tada!" Hinata berseru. Neji menahan napasnya.

Dua piring _cinnamon roll_ ada di hadapannya.

_Cinnamon roll_ pertama yang Hinata buat.

Dan rasanya sangat enak, tidak terlalu manis.

Neji menghabiskannya. Dan ia akan selalu ingat bahwa _Cinnamon roll_ Hinata adalah makanan manis pertama yang ia makan dan sekaligus yang ia sukai.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm... tidak buruk."

.

.

.

Neji mendengar percakapan Hiashi dengan Ayahnya. Usianya saat itu sudah mencapai duapuluh empat tahun. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hinata tidak lagi seorang _Heiress_.

Hanabi adalah orang yang harus berada di sampingnya.

Bukan Hinata lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

"kau sudah mendengarnya?" Neji terkejut saat mendegar suara yang ia kenal tepat berada di belakangnya.

Ketika berbalik, Neji menemukan Hinata yang berdiri dengan tas jinjing yang cukup besar di tangannya.

"…"

Neji mengangguk dan mulutnya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan.

"Akan sangat berbeda, " Hinata mengeluarkan napasnya dengan berat. Tapi Neji tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"aku tahu… hari ini pasti akan datang…"_ kau akan berhenti berada di sampingku dan aku akan merasa kehilangan. _Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya tapi-

"…Neji-_nii_, tidak lagi bersamaku."

_Kau akan bersama Hanabi_.

_Aku membenci kenyataan karena semuanya terasa seperti mimpi dan aku terus berharap aku akan terbangun tapi…_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia… tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Aku orang biasa… sekarang."

"..."

.

.

.

Neji menatap Hanabi. Hanabi sangat berbeda dengan Hinata-_samanya_.

Hanabi selalu kuat dan tidak membutuhkan perlindungannya. Hanabi selalu menjadi seperti yang Hiashi inginkan- tapi tidak diinginkannya.

"Neji,kau menumpahkan seluruh _ocha_ ke dalam cangkirmu!"

Neji terkejut. Dia menunduk dan meminta maaf. Lalu kemudian ia mulai memikirkannya…

"Aku… akan meminta sebuah misi, Hiashi-_sama_."

"aku ingin menyelesaikan misi yang menghabiskan banyak waktu"

_Karena berada di sini, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Hinata tidak pernah pergi dari kepalaku. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik karena aku terus melihatnya menangis dalam mimpiku._

Hiashi mengangguk.

"Aku akan meminta Tsunade-_sama_ untuk memberi misi sesuai kapasitasmu."

.

.

.

Hinata tengah merangkai bunga saat Ino memanggilnya. Ino tersenyum ceria. Ketika pintu toko tertutup.

"Rangkaian bungamu disukai banyak pembeli." Ino bilang. Ia mengibaskan poninya yang terlalu panjang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu kau sangat pandai walaupun aku lebih pandai darimu,"

Ino menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Kemudian tertawa kencang.

"tapi rangkaian bungamu sangat istimewa karena pembeli lebih banyak memesan rangkaian bunga milikmu… Oh demi Tuhan! Aku sangat iri tapi aku tidak bisa dengan lantang bilang aku iri padamu, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata menutup bibirnya dan tertawa pelan.

"barusan, Ino-chan melakukannya," katanya masih menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Ah iya kah? Oh… hei… Ne-ji?" Ino sedikit memelankan suaranya saat ia melihat Neji masuk.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang tampak terkejut, lalu kembali menatap Neji yang memandang Hinata penuh… kerinduan? Ino pasti salah mengartikan tatapan Neji pada Hinata.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak poninya. Tanda yang Neji miliki di keningnya, saat ini juga Hinata memilikinya."Tidak lagi, Neji-_nii_,"

Ino berdehem…

"Aku… ingin makan."

.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi misi?"

"Hm…"

"… aku tahu kau tidak mau bertemu denganku, tapi aku merasa perlu menemuimu karena aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menemuimu lagi," Neji bilang.

Keduanya terdiam.

Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat kaku dan asing. Tapi keduanya tetap berada di tempat mereka masing-masing dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang mereka tekan.

"Aku harap kau akan kembali dengan sela-"

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah kembali."

"Apa kau sedang mengigau?" Hinata sedikit berteriak. Tangannya terkepal dan ia tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari Neji.

"kau harus kembali dan bersama dengan Hanabi-menikahinya-,"

"aku adalah milikmu dari awal,"

"jangan mengatakan itu tepat dihadapanku!" Hinata kembali berteriak. Napasnya menderu dan air mata membumbung di bola matanya.

Kemudian dia menatap Neji dengan matanya yang berair, berkedip meloloskan air mata itu lalu mulai berbisik…

"Kau menyakitiku, Neji,"

Neji merasa sakit pada dadanya dan ada perasaan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

"aku bukanlah anak anjing jinak yang akan menuruti apapun yang orang lain katakan untuk mendapatkan remak-remak biscuit dan menjilatinya, Hinata."

"kau… harus istirahat, Neji,"

"Kau selalu memotong pembicaraan yang penting. Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya, tapi sejak awal aku hanya milikmu walaupun saat ini tiba-tiba saja keadaan berubah, tapi dari awal-"

"Pulanglah." Hinata kembali menyela. Ia menunduk, buku-buku kukunya memutih saat tangannya terkepal.

Dan Neji berdiri,

Berjalan dengan tubuh tegap dan mengambil langkah.

**Grap…**

Tapi langkahnya terhenti.

Kedua tangan Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan Neji.

Neji melihatnya.

Butiran bening yang menetes melalui pipi Hinata.

Dan senyum yang lembut... juga perasaan yang sama-rindu- pada kedua matanya yang bening.

"Aku… akan membuatkan _cinnamon roll_ yang tidak terlalu manis-kesukaanmu-,"

"…"

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sama sekali tidak ada.

Tanpa bicarapun, Neji selalu mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Hinata.

Tangan mereka masih berkaitan.

Dan Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun saat Neji menarik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Hm…"

* * *

Sebenernya tidak yakin sih. Tapi aam puas. Walopun endingnya emang gantung.

Aam emang seperti ini!

Terimakasih telah membaca


End file.
